The Snow Queen
by Vixen7117
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beautiful kingdom of spring, but one day the kingdom was cursed by eternal winter and a bit more. Years have passed and now the kingdoms hope lies in a common farm boys hand.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a land not too far up north, there lived a boy named Hajime. He wasn't anything special, just a simple farm hand. Each morning he woke up and tended the animals and each night he fell asleep feeling more and more ordinary. He was fortunate to have shelter and food, yet he longed for a greater purpose in life.

One summers day, while Hajime tended the sheep, he noticed a strange chill in the air. He didn't give it much mind until the chickens flew into a panic. Quickly, he checked the chicken pen to see frantic chickens, feathers scattered about, and, amidst all the chaos, a white arctic fox. Before Hajime could reach to grab it, the arctic fox took off with one of the chickens. Hajime would have chased after the fox, hadn't it mysteriously started to snow.

The snow continued to fall from the morning and deep into the afternoon. As Hajime fed the animals dinner, he overheard the villagers speaking of the strange summer snow.

"It's unnatural for snow to fall in summer" one villager said.

"Could it be an ill omen?" Another villager asked.

"I'm sure it will pass" the first villager said.

...

Later that night, Hajime was awoken by the sound of a distressed sheep. Quickly, he rushed out to the barn only to see a pack of arctic wolves running off with a dead sheep. With fire in his eyes, Hajime ran through the snow and after the wolves. He ran so fast and so focused on the wolf, that he didn't take a moment to realize where he was going. As he ran, the snow started to clear up. Just when it seemed that he was going to catch the wolf, Hajime heard a frightening sound unlike any beast. Hajime looked to see a ferocious white lion with a silver mane and violet eyes. Following the lion, was a whole pack of arctic wolves. The lion flicked its tail and snarled, but just when it was about to pounce, the arctic fox from before appeared.

"I wouldn't do that your highness" the fox spoke.

"Wh...what?" Hajime asked in surprise," did you just talk?"

"Nagito!" The lion snarled.

"Forgive me your highness" the fox spoke with his tail tucked behind his legs," but don't you think this boy could be of use to us?"

The lion stared at Hajime before sniffing him. Hajime tried to stay calm and process what was going on while the lion circled around him. Just when it seemed that the lion would leave him alone, the lion pounced onto Hajime and forced him to the ground.

"Listen dear boy" the lion growled," You are coming with us"

"An what if I don't want to?" Hajime asked only for the lion to snarl and release his claws," okay, I get it"

"Then we shall go now" the lion said.

"Wait" Hajime said," can I at least change into something warmer?"

"He is more valuable alive than dead" the fox said," I'll go with him and make sure he comes back"

"Very well" the lion said," bring your warmest clothes, you'll need them for where we are going"

...

Back at Hajimes house, he gathered his warmest clothes. As he did, the fox snooped about.

"What a rather boring house" the fox said.

"I guess it would be boring from the point of view of a magic talking fox" Hajime said.

"Just call me nagito" the fox said.

"What do you even want with me?" Hajime asked.

"I'll let his royal highness tell you all about it" nagito said.

"You mean that white beast?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, he is a lion" nagito said.

"Well then" Hajime said," I'm ready to go"

"Good" nagito said," his majesty is probably getting impatient"

...

Hajime returned to the the lion and his pack of wolves. When they returned, the crescent moon was high up in the sky.

"I see you have returned" the lion said," now, climb onto my back"

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"Would you prefer to walk" the lion asked.

"No" Hajime said.

Hajime climbed onto the lions back, before the animals took off for the north. As they ran, an aurora borealis formed up above and shined magnificently.

...

"Um..your highness?" Hajime asked some time into the journey," where are we going?"

"To the snow queens castle" the lion said.

"Snow queen?" Hajime asked with a shiver.

"There" the white lion said when they climbed to the top of a snow hill.

Hajime looked to see a frozen blue castle on the other side of a sea of fog. The castle stood tall on the mountain with a beautiful yet ominous appearance.

Hajime continued to stare at the castle as the lion walked down into the fog. When they entered the fog, they saw a village incased in spikey deep blue ice. No matter how far the lion walked, the town was desolate and empty of life.

"What happened here?" Hajime asked.

"I wouldn't ask that right now" nagito said before the lion lightly snarled at him," sorry".

They walked past a frozen village square before scaling the mountain path. As they walked out of the village, the fog cleared and revealed the castle.

"You mentioned the snow queen before" Hajime said," is this where she is?"

"Yes" the lion said," now, listen and do as I say"

"Yes, your highness" hajime said.

"Ah, your majesty has returned" a snow owl from above said.

"Good evening, Gundam" the lion said.

"Where is the snow queen?" Nagito asked.

"Last I saw, she was in the garden" the owl said.

"Tell her that I've brought her a servant" the lion said.

"Servant?!" Hajime asked only for the lion to snarl at him.

"Understood your highness" the owl said before flying away.

"God I hope things will start to make sense soon" Hajime said only to make nagito laugh.

"I shall explain later" the lion said.

"Couldn't you have explained things on the way here" Hajime asked.

"What fun would there be in that" nagito said.

Before Hajime could shoot the fox with a glare, the castle doors opened. Hajime looked to see that an arctic weasel had opened the door.

"Oh my" the weasel said," it's been so long since we've had a visitor"

The weasel came closer to Hajime before climbing onto him and sniffing.

"Smells like animals, but I guess I can't complain" the weasel said.

"Leave him be, Sonia" the lion said.

"Sorry" the weasel said before scurrying off.

"This way" the lion said as entered the castle.

Inside, the castle was covered in light blue ice. Hajime followed the white lion up the staircase, while the wolves ran off to some other part of the castle.

When they reached the throne room, a girl sat in the throne made of pure ice. She wore a light blue dress with a scarf of white fur. Her skin was pale as the moon and her eyes were a cold blue. She wore a crown of ice on her head that complemented her fairly long pink hair with white at the end of each strand.

"What do you want?" The queen asked.

"I brought you a servant to tend to the animals" the lion said with a bowed head.

"Fine" the queen said," I don't care"

"Understood" the lion said.

"I'm going to sleep" the queen said," make sure he doesn't disturb me"

"Of course" the lion said.

With that, the queen rose from her throne and walked away. As the queen walked away, Hajime sensed something in her eyes. Despite how cold and distant they were, he could see a glimmer of sadness.

Once the queen left, the lion guided Hajime somewhere more private.

...

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hajime asked.

"Yes" the white lion said," you see, the snow queen is my daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

"If she's your daughter, that would make you the king" Hajime said.

"Took you long enough" nagito said.

"But then why are you an animal?" Hajime asked.

"My daughter has control over the ice and can turn others into animals" the lion said," but she lost control a few years ago"

"Then tell her to turn you back!" Hajime said.

"We've tried" nagito said," but if we get too close, she could freeze us in seconds"

"Our only hope rest in you" the lion said," you must melt her freezing heart"

"You mean a true loves kiss?" Hajime asked before nagito bursted into laughter.

"Sorry" nagito whimpered after the lion snarled at him.

"You will have to collect three things" the lion said," An eternal rose, a royal ravens feather, and the tear of a thief".

"Okay, where do I get those things?" Hajime asked.

"My subjects will aid you, but I suggest you get acquainted with this castle" the lion said," after all, you are a servant"

"Yes your highness" Hajime said.

"Call me Munakata" the lion said," nagito, get Sonia to guide this boy around"

"Yes your highness" nagito said as he left,"I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Then I shall go rest" Munakata yawned and showed his fangs," stay warm"

"Okay" Hajime said before the lion left.

"I'm back" nagito said.

"That was quick" Hajime said.

"I'm a fox" nagito said.

"And I'm a weasel" the weasel said as she poked her head out from behind nagitos head," but you can call me Sonia"

"Pleasure to meet you Sonia" Hajime said.

"Aww, you're so polite" Sonia said," please let me show you around".

"Thank you" Hajime said before Sonia scurried up his leg and onto his shoulder.

"Off we go" Sonia said," my little legs could never walk around this castle on my own"

"Okay, but could we get something to eat?" Hajime asked.

"I'm sure we have food in the kitchen" Sonia said.

"And where's that?" Hajime asked.

"It's that way" Sonia pointed with her tiny weasel nose.

"Have fun you two" nagito said," just don't cause too much noise, wouldn't want to awaken her majesty"

...

With Sonia as his guide, Hajime traversed through the castle. They entered the main hall once again to see an arctic hate being chased by a lynx.

"Come back mikan" the lynx said," ibuki just wants to hug you"

"No" the hare cried," you scratched me last time"

"I just get excited around you" the Lynx said.

Desperate, the little hare raced up the steps only to run into Hajimes leg.

"Oww" the hare cried as she rubbed her head with her little paws.

"Oh cool, we have a new guest" the Lynx said as she climbed up the stairs.

"What?" The hare asked before looking to see Hajime standing over her," eek"

Hurriedly, the little hare ran and hid behind the closest thing she could find. The Lynx trotted up to Hajime and sniffed Hajimes boots.

"The timid arctic hare is mikan and this rambunctious Lynx is ibuki" Sonia explained.

"Who's the new guy" ibuki asked," he smells like he's from far away"

"You're right" Hajime said," my name is Hajime"

"Hajime the human" ibuki said," it rhymes"

"No, it's a tautogram" Sonia corrected.

"Oh" ibuki said," so what brings you here Hajime the human"

"I'm just a servant" Hajime said.

"Gotcha" ibuki winked.

"Mikan, you don't have to hide" Sonia said," Hajime isn't going to hurt you"

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked while her nose and ears stuck out from from her hiding place.

"I promise" Hajime said as kneeled onto the floor and offered his hand.

Mikan poked her head out of hiding and sniffed. Hajime tried his best to stay still while mikana nose and whiskers tickled his hand.

"See?" Sonia asked," he won't hurt you"

"Oka-" mikan said only to be interrupted and startled by a growl.

"That was just my stomach" Hajime said.

"Oh my, when was the last time you ate?" Sonia asked.

"Hours ago" Hajime said.

"Then lets go to the kitchen" Sonia said.

"Yes mam" Hajime said.

...

Hajime walked through the frost covered halls and to the kitchen. Just as Hajime was going to turn into the kitchen, he bumped into a reindeer.

"I'm sorry sir" Hajime apologized.

"Sir?" The offended reindeer asked," I will have you know that I am a girl"

"Sorry" Hajime apologized," its just your antlers"

"Don't you know that both male and female reindeer have antlers?" The reindeer asked.

"I'm sorry" Hajime said.

"You must be from some place far away" the reindeer said as she sniffed him," what's your name?"

"Hajime" hajime said.

"He's going to be working here as a servant" Sonia said.

"Good, we could use some actual hands around here" the reindeer said," why did I have to be a reindeer?"

"Sorry, but what is your name?" Hajime asked.

"Mahiru" the reindeer said with dignity," now make yourself of use while you serve here"

"Understood" Hajime said.

With a huff, mahiru walked away leaving Hajime to enter the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was an army of lemmings. Together, the army of lemmings used their teeth to chop vegetables and used their paws to kneed dough. It was was quiet a sight to see such little creatures preparing food.

"As you can see, the lemmings prepare the food here" Sonia said.

"Is that sanitary?" Hajime asked.

"Excuse me?!" A chubby lemming said," I will have you know that we are the cleanest lemmings you will find. More so than you!"

"Sorry" Hajime apologized.

"Chubby here is the head chef, so the power kind of goes to his head" Sonia said.

"I am not mad with power" the chubby lemming said," I am mad with passion"

"I see" Hajime said with a grumbling stomach," could o have some food?"

"Finally, a human being that will appreciate my food" the fat lemming said.

"What about the queen?" Hajime asked.

"She eats my food, but she never savors it" the chubby lemming said," she always eats her food cold"

"That's a shame" Hajime said," but I don't mind trying your food"

"Yes, a thousand times yes" the chubby lemming said," I'll have my workers make the finest soup that you've ever tasted"

"Thank you..." Hajime said.

"Teruteru is my name" the chubby lemming said.

"Then thank you, teruteru" Hajime said.

...

After a full course meal, Hajime could barely walk. The taste still remained on his tongue as he walked through the castle.

"Hey, Sonia?" Hajime asked," what's the snow queen really like?"

"It's hard to say" Sonia said.

"Why is that?" Hajime asked.

"She keeps everyone distant from her, so we are unsure how much she has changed" Sonia explained.

"Was she always like this?" Hajime asked.

"No, far from it" Sonia said," she just changed"

"What happened?" Hajime asked.

"I'm not allowed to say" Sonia said," queens orders"

"I understand" Hajime said.

"I know" Sonia said in a chipper voice," we can see the stables"

"Lead the way" Hajime said.

...

When Hajime walked outside of the castle, he saw a large puff of snow. Once the snow puff cleared, Hajime could see a polar bear fighting a wolverine.

"I'm not going to lose again to you old bear" the wolverine hissed before swiping at the polar bear.

"Ha, you couldn't beat me, even if I had my paw tied behind my back" the polar bear laughed"

"Excuse me" Sonia said.

"Oh, Sonia and..." the wolverine said.

"Hajime" Hajime said.

"Pretty scrawny for a human" the polar bear said.

"Maybe we could spar" the wolverine said with a grin.

"Um, no thank you" Hajime said.

"Forgive akane" Sonia said," she's always starving for a fight"

"I'll say" the polar bear said," we've spared five times this morning"

"The big softy is Nekomaru" Sonia explained.

"Great to meet you" Nekomaru said as he extended his paw.

"Umm?" Hajime looked baffled.

"Go on and shake" Nekomaru said.

" oh, right" Hajime said before shaking the polar bears paw.

"Ahahaha, I bet you never thought you'd shake a polar bears paw" Nekomaru laughed.

"I never thought I'd eat food prepared by a lemming" Hajime said," but today's full of surprises"

"Ah, my Snow White enchantress" a familiar voice said.

Hajime looked around for the source of the voice only to feel talons land on his head.

"Gundam" Sonia said," I was wondering where you were"

"Instinct called and I required subsidence" the snow owl said," I saved you the finest rodents"

"Oh, Gundam" Sonia purred," you're so sweet"

"Let's go before they get to lovey dovey" akane said.

"Agreed" Nekomaru said as he followed behind the wolverine.

"Your fur is whiter than the snow that surrounds us" Gundam said.

"And your eyes are sharper than the icicles" Sonia said.

"His talons are sharp too" Hajime said.

"Apologies, dear mortal" Gundam said before perching on the ground.

"This is the dark knight of endless shadow, Gundam" Sonia introduced.

"So, Gundam" Hajime paraphrased.

"Yes, you have no choice, but to fear me" Gundam boasted as his feathers puffed," now are you friend of foe?"

"Don't worry, he's a friend" Sonia said.

"Very well" Gundam said," you may live...for now"

"Thank you?" Hajime said.

"Have you seen Souda?" Sonia asked.

"In the stable" Gundam said," what business do you have with that peasant"

"I just want Hajime to get acquainted with everyone" Sonia explained.

"I see" Gundam said," then be cautious".

"I will" Sonia smiled as the snow owl flew away.

"So you seem to like him a lot" Hajime said.

"You have a good eye" Sonia said," it's true that I love my bird of prey"

"Even if he's an owl and you're a weasel?" Hajime asked.

"We weren't born that way" Sonia explained," I loved Gundam even before we were turned to animals"

"I guess it makes sense" Hajime said.

...

Inside the stables, Hajime found a dale sheep looking over what seemed to be blueprints. Next to dale sheep was a huge musk ox with brush, tied up by rope, in its fur. The dale sheep nodded his and pulled a rope. Following the ropes pull, the brush moved up. The dale sheep moved the rope up and down causing the brush to do the same.

"Hi Souda" Sonia said, immediately causing the dale sheep to drop the rope as his legs went stiff.

"Ah, Sonia" the dale sheep said," what a surprise to see you here and with a human"

"The dale sheep is Souda" said and the musk ox is-"

"Twogami" the musk ox said.

"Nice to meet you" Hajime said," but what's with the blue prints?"

"I'm just working on a contraption that's going to help scratch those out of reach areas" Souda explained.

"Good for you" Sonia said," what about you twogami?"

"Teruteru kicked me out of the kitchen" twogami explained.

"I see" Hajime said.

"Well, that's everyone" Sonia said," why don't we get you to your room"

"Fine by me" Hajime said.

"See you around, human" Souda said.

"Just call me Hajime" Hajime said.

"Gotcha" Souda said.

...

"It sure is interesting here" Hajime yawned.

"You get use to it after a while" Sonia said.

"I hope I can help" Hajime said.

"You will" Sonia said," just try to keep a low profile"

"Wait" Hajime said," what if the snow queen turns me into an animal?"

"I doubt she would" Sonia said to Hajimes relief," she'd probably just freeze you solid"

"Any tips, so that doesn't happen" Hajime asked.

"Just keep your distance, do as she says, and never go into her garden" Sonia explained.

"What's wrong with the garden?" Hajime asked.

"Think of it as the snow queens heart" Sonia said," also that's where she sleeps"

"Outside?" Hajime asked.

"Yep" Sonia said," unlike us, she can live in the cold without fear of hypothermia"

"Crazy" Hajime said.

"Well here we are" Sonia said," now I can go an enjoy the mice Gundam left for me"

"You deserve it" Hajime said.

"Thanks Hajime" Sonia said before scampering off.

Hajime entered his room and immediately collapsed on the bed. Within minutes, he dug under the blankets and fell asleep.

...

Out in the garden, the snow queen walked around and admired her frozen flowers. She was just about to pick one when she heard footsteps.

"What did you need me for?" Munakata asked.

"Tell me" the snow queen said," why did you bring that boy here"

"He was a simple farm boy" Munakata said," nobody would care if he disappeared and we can't keep stealing resources"

"You brought him here to cure me" the snow queen said.

"He could never do that" Munakata said.

"You better be telling the truth" the snow queen said," if you're lying, I could easily freeze you into a statue for my garden"

"Chi-" Munakata said only for the snow queen to narrowly hit him by ice.

"Don't you ever call me by that name" the snow queen said while the ice around her turned solid blue," I am and will always be the snow queen"

"The winter is spreading to other kingdoms" Munakata said.

"I don't care" the snow queen said as the ice turned to normal," my winter is a blessing that they just can't appreciate"

"Do you truly hate humanity now?" Munakata said.

"Hatred is just another painful emotion that I've discarded" the snow queen said.

"Are we done?" Munakata asked.

"Yes" snow queen said," try not to sully my garden on your way out"

"Understood" Munakata before he left.

With the lion gone, the snow queen was free to wander through her garden. She felt a frozen flower on her hand before shattering it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are these?"

"They're gloves just for you"

"They look like yours"

"I thought it would be cute if we matched"

"But if I have these on, then I can't make ice"

"I'm afraid that's the point"

"Oh..."

...

"Hey!" Tertuteru squeaked," Get up!"

"Five more minutes" Hajime grumbled in his sleep.

"GET UP!" Teruteru shouted.

"AH!" Hajime screamed as he shot right awake.

"Good" teruteru said," you're awake, so now you can work"

"Sure, what do you need?" Hajime asked while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I need you to deliver some breakfast to the snow queen" teruteru said.

"Okay, but why does everyone keep referring to her as the snow queen?" Hajime asked," doesn't she have a real name?"

"She did once, but no one is allowed to call her by it now" teruteru said.

"That's pretty harsh" Hajime said," any other cold rules I should know about it?"

"I'll let his highness tell you that later" teruteru said," now go deliver the breakfast from the kitchen to the dining hall"

"Alright" Hajime said.

"Just a reminder" teruteru said," try not to say anything that might make the snow queen want to turn you into an animal"

"I don't think I could forget" Hajime said.

...

Once Hajime picked up the breakfast, he made his way to the dining hall. Unfortunately for Hajime, Ibuki was chasing Mikan again.

"Come on!" Ibuki said," Ibuki just wants a cuddle"

"You'll scratch me" mikan cried before running between Hajimes legs.

"It was an accident" ibuki said after running through Hajimes legs and nearly tripping him," it won't happen again".

"Okay, this needs to stop" Hajime said," can we please resolve this peacefully"

"Ibuki is interested" ibuki said.

"Anything, if it means not being chased" mikan said.

"Ibuki, why don't you wear mittens" Hajime said.

"Mittens?" Ibuki asked.

"That way your claws won't accidentally scratch mikan" Hajime said.

"That would be wonderful" mikan said," but where do we get mittens?"

"I'll find or make some" Hajime said," what do you think, ibuki?"

"Ibuki loves mittens" the Lynx meowed.

"Good" Hajime said," now, try not to chase mikan while I get your mittens"

"Okie dokie pokie" ibuki said"

"Thank you" mikan said.

With that conflict resolved, Hajime was free to deliver the breakfast with newfound confidence. He walked with a bit more pride until he reached the dinning hall door. The moment he put his hand on the door, Hajime was overcome with a relentless chill. He entered the dinning hall to see the snow queen sitting at the far end of the table.

Even though she was sitting, the snow queen still looked and refined an elegant. She didn't slouch or show any sign of tiredness. As he approached, her cold blue eyes just stayed still like a sheet of reflective ice. A bit nervous, Hajime placed the tray of breakfast on the table in front of the snow queen. The snow queen looked at it before looking at him.

"You are free to go" the snow queen said.

"Yes, your highness" Hajime said with a bow before leaving.

As he left, Hajime could feel the snow queens icy glare. Hajime walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him before letting out a sigh of relief.

"You looked relieved" Nagito said," were you really that scared?"

"Oh, it's you" Hajime said as he looked at the arctic fox at his feet," what do you want?"

"Mahiru has some chores for you to do" nagito said," come along"

"Fine" Hajime groaned.

...

Hajime followed Nagito past the kitchen and right to the stables. Inside, Munakata was waiting along with mahiru, Sonia, and Gundam.

"I'm guessing I wasn't summoned for chores" Hajime said.

"We just want to tell you our plan" Sonia said.

"Right, the plan to end the curse" Hajime said.

"You catch on quick, for a farm boy" nagito said.

"Anyway" mahiru silenced the fox," Gundam located where the eternal rose is, so we'll be leaving for it in a few days".

"Why not now?" Hajime asked

"We do not wish to arouse suspicion in the queen of ice" Gundam said.

"You will take mahiru and nagito with you to retrieve the rose" Munakata said," Gundam will also go with a guide you"

"I get why I need mahiru and Gundam, but why nagito?" Hajime asked.

"I know, I'm quite useless compared to them" nagito admitted.

"Nagito is as resourceful and cunning as the fox he is" Munakata said," even tough he doesn't admit it"

"I'll take your word for it" Hajime said," but tell me again why you need me?"

"You are an excuse to leave the castle" Munakata said," if you hide behind the guise of fetching food and resources, the snow queen won't know or suspect where you're really going"

"That makes sense" Hajime said," but I still have more questions"

"They will be answered in time" Munakata said," for now I will answer one more question before we disband"

"Then..." Hajime thought out loud," What is the snow queens real name"

"Couldn't you ask something else?" Nagito asked.

"Her name is Chiaki" Munakata said," but you must never say her name unless you are certain she isn't around"

"Understood" Hajime said," thank you, Munakata"

...

After breakfast, the snow queen wandered in her garden of ice. When she gazed into a frozen flower the ice reflected her image. She was not vain, yet she gazed into her reflection.

"Wouldn't it be nice to share this beauty with others?" A soft voice asked.

"Why are you still here?" The snow queen asked.

"Because I'm a part of you" the soft voice replied.

"You ceased being a part of me, a long time ago" the snow queen said," soon you'll be buried deep beneath layers of ice"

"You can try, but my warmth will thaw through your ice" the soft voice said.

"I was so naive back then" the snow queen said.

"No, you were hopeful" the soft voice said," and you can be hopeful again"

"Hope is lie that is yet to be revealed" the snow queen said," if my emotions were not being frozen over, I would say I despise hope for what it did to me"

"Please, reconsider facing the dark emotions inside of you" the soft voice pleaded.

"Emotions bring pain no matter what form they're in" the snow queen said," I would rather die then let emotions consume me again"

"I'm really sorry that you have to think like that" the soft voice said before fading into silence.

"As long as my ice spreads then nothing will break through it" the snow queen said," Not even you"


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed as Hajime tended to the castle. While he became more acquainted with the cursed castle attendants, Hajime hardly ever saw the snow queen. However, there were a few times he caught a glimpse of her walking alone through the castle. Finally, the time came for his mission to find the eternal rose, he just needed to convince the snow queen. With Munakata accompanying him, Hajime met with the snow queen in her throne room.

...

Hajime entered the throne room with that same spine chilling cold. The snow queen sat elegantly in her throne of ice, yet her blue eyes were the coldest of all.

"Your highness, forgive me for asking" Munakata bowed," but the servant boy needs to go fetch some supplies from beyond your kingdoms borders"

"Is that true, servant boy?" the snow queen asked.

"Yes, your highness" Hajime bowed.

"Very well" the snow queen said," I grant you permission to gather resources, however, if you do not return in less than two days my wolves will hunt you down and bring you to me"

"Thank you for your kindness, your highness" Hajime bowed.

"It is merely a convenience, nothing more" the snow queen said," Now, take Mahiru and go"

"Yes your majesty" Hajime bowed before leaving alongside mahiru.

...

Outside the castle, Hajime prepared mahirus saddle.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hajime asked.

"I don't know" mahiru said," but we have to try"

"I see you still have shivers from your latest encounter with the snow queen" Nagito snickered from behind Hajime," she is rather threatening"

" I think she's intimidating, but I can't help but feel something else" Hajime said.

"Could it be love?" Nagito asked.

"No" Hajime blushed," I think it's something like sadness"

"Come on, we need to hurry" mahiru said as she stomped her hooves impatiently

"Sorry" Hajime said before hopping onto mahirus back," let's go"

"Don't forget little worthless me" Nagito said as he leaped into one of the saddle bags.

"Where's Gundam?" Hajime asked.

"He said he would meet us past the village" Nagito said.

"Alright, then lets go" Hajime said before pulling the reigns," Heeya"

"If you weren't the key to breaking the curse, I would kick you off" mahiru snorted.

"Sorry" Hajime said," it won't happen again"

"It better" mahiru said.

...

Mahiru ran as swift as a river, past the frozen village and into the dessert of snow. There, Gundam flew up ahead and guided them to the greenhouse.

"That village, back there" Hajime started," did the snow queen do that"

"Unfortunately, yes" Nagito said," it was an unfortunate accident"

"What happened to make her do that?" Hajime asked.

"Like I said" Nagito said," it was an accident"

"Why are you being so vague?" Hajime asked.

"Kings orders" Nagito said," if you're curious, just ask him yourself"

"You make it sound so easy" Hajime said," like he's not a giant cat that could easily claw me to death"

"Will you two stop with the back and forth?" Mahiru asked," i'm trying to focus on running"

"Sorry" Hajime and Nagito apologized.

...

After a long journey, they finally reached the greenhouse. The greenhouse was located in a field of ice and snow. While mahiru stopped to catch her breath, Gundam descended to her level.

"Are you okay, mahiru?" Hajime asked.

"I just need to rest, but thanks for your concern" mahiru said," go ahead with Nagito"

"What about you?" Hajime asked Gundam.

"I too require rest, but aside from that burden I am healthy" Gundam said," may for lady fortune smile upon thee"

"That's what I'm here for" Nagito said.

"Then let's go" Hajime said.

With Nagito following close behind, Hajime walked up to the greenhouse. He reached the door and gave a knock, only for a shrill voice to answer.

"I'm coming!" A female voice said from inside the greenhouse.

"Shouldn't we have snuck in" Nagito asked.

"We're not stealing anything" Hajime said," we're just going to ask for it"

"Whatever you say, farmboy" Nagito said.

Eventually, the door opened to reveal a girl with curled silver hair and wearing a mask. The moment she saw Hajime, the girl squeed a bit.

"ahh, visitors" the masked girl said," come in. Come in. Come in."

Following the girls' orders, Hajime entered the greenhouse with Nagito. Inside, the greenhouse was warm and full of all sorts of flowers. Every flower from lillies to marigolds were in full bloom.

"What brings you to my garden?" The girl asked," are you lost?"

"My name is Hajime and this troublesome fox is Nagito" Hajime said," we heard about the wonderful flowers you grew"

"Oh, I forgot, my name is seiko" the girl said," You must be thirsty, why don't I fix you some tea"

"You don't need to do all that for me" Hajime said.

"I insist" seiko said," I never get visitors"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Hajime said," I think some tea would be nice"

"Thank you" seiko said," just sit in the center of the garden and I'll prepare the tea"

"I'm curious though, how do you get all these flowers to bloom?" Hajime asked.

"I admit that I'm not much of a gardener, but the elixirs I make always do the trick" seiko said.

"That's amazing" Hajime said," do you think you could make flowers that bloom forever?"

"Sure, we can talk about it over tea" seiko said before running off.

"While she's doing that, I'll just go look for that eternal rose" Nagito said.

"No" Hajime said," now stay here"

"Fine, but I'm just saying it would go faster if we just stole the eternal rose"

"You really think like a fox" Hajime said.

"I'm back!" Seiko announced as she brought a tray of tea.

"Wow, it smells delicious" Hajime said.

"I made it with my finest herbs" seiko smiled from under her mask.

"Do you have an eternal rose?" Hajime asked.

"Certainly" seiko said," is it for a girl?"

"You could say that" Hajime said.

"She must be very lucky to have someone who would travel so far to get her such a special gift" seiko said," I'd love to have someone like that"

"I'm sure you can find somebody like that" Hajime said.

"I'd love to believe you, but hardly anyone comes to visit" seiko said.

Hajime looked sadly into his tea before lifting it up to take a sip. Just before he could get it to his lips, nagito swatted it away along with the rest of the tea.

"Ah, tea" seiko cried.

"Nagito!" Hajime scolded the fox," what did you do that for. I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, I'll just make some more" seiko said after cleaning the broken tea set," don't go anywhere"

"Sorry again" Hajime said before seiko left.

"This is the part where you thank me" nagito said.

"For what?" Hajime asked.

"That tea was drugged with something strange" nagito said.

"Why would she do that?" Hajime asked.

"Didn't you pick up on how lonely she was?" Nagito asked," now let's get the Rose and leave before she does something worse"

"I'm back!" Seiko said as she arrived with a new tray of tea.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm that thirsty" Hajime said," if you could, can I see the eternal rose?"

"Is something wrong with the tea?" Seiko asked.

"It's nothing, rather I just realized that I need to go" Hajime lied.

"Please, stay a little while longer" seiko begged," or just have some tea before you go"

"I'm sorry, but if I don't get back soon-" Hajime said only to be interrupted by seiko.

"You're just like the others!" Seiko shouted," coming here for a bit only to leave and never return"

"I'm sorry, I..." Hajime said only to be interrupted again.

"Don't try to deceive me" seiko said," I won't let another person leave me, so I will keep you here with all my power"

Seiko pulled out a vile of green liquid poured it onto the ground. The ground rumbled and shook until vines sprouted out. With seikos order, the vines reached out and entangled Hajime while the other vines miraculously dodged nagito.

"Yes, now I'll never be alone" seiko laughed.

"Please, don't do this" Hajime begged.

Before seiko could reject Hajimes plead, Nagito ran up and bite her on the leg.

"Ahh" seiko screamed as she shook the arctic fox from her leg.

"Ah" Nagito said when he hit the ground," I guess every rose has its thorns"

"You can talk!?" Seiko asked," then you must be..."

"Yes, I am a servant of the snow queen" Nagito smiled," now, unless you want the Snow Queen to come here and destroy everything you love without a sliver of emotion, you will release her servant boy and give us an eternal rose".

"Fine" seiko cried and loosened her control over the vines," just take what you want and go"

"I'm sorry" Hajime said after he was able to slip out of the vines.

"Save it" seiko said," just hurry up and leave"

"I'll sniff out the rose" Nagito said before running off.

"Seiko, I'm sorry" Hajime apologized.

"Please don't hurt me anymore than you already have" seiko said.

"I know you feel alone, so please let me help you" Hajime offered.

"What could you do?" Seiko asked.

"I'm heading to the nearest village, so why don't you come with me" Hajime offered," there you can meet people"

"Could I?" Seiko asked herself.

"Yes, you can" Hajime said.

"Then I'll go" seiko smiled under her mask.

"Why don't you bring some flowers?" Hajime said," then you can use them to make friends"

"That's wonderful" seiko said," but before I forget, I'll give you the eternal rose that you needed"

"About time" Nagito said.

"Thank you" Hajime said.

...

While Seiko gathered the flowers she needed, Hajime and his trio of animals waited. Eventually, seiko came out with arms full of flowers.

"It's been so long since I smelled flowers" mahiru said.

"Oh, you must be another servant of the snow queen" seiko said," and the owl too maybe"

"You are quite keen" Gundam said.

"Where's the eternal rose?" Nagito asked.

"Ah right" seiko said before looking through the flowers," here it is"

"Thank you again" Hajime said before accepting the eternal rose.

"Now that that's settled" mahiru said," hop onto my back and let's go"

"Are you sure you can carry another person?" Hajime asked.

"Don't underestimate a strong reindeer like me" mahiru snorted.

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Hajime said.

"It will" Nagito snickered.

"I shall guide you to the nearest village, but then I must depart" Gundam said," I trust you know the way back, mahiru"

"Yep" mahiru nodded," now lets go"

...

As they traversed the snowy terrain, Hajime couldn't help but ask.

"Seiko, how do you know about the snow queen?" Hajime asked.

"Well, I use to live in her kingdom" seiko said," I never saw her because I was to focused on fleeing for my life"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Hajime said.

"I'd say that it's in the past, but it seems the snow queen and her curse are alive and well" seiko said," seiko said," but hopefully I can abandon that garden house and just make some friends"

"Why were you in a greenhouse anyway?" Hajime asked.

"Isn't it obvious, she wanted to provide a tempting shelter from the snow queens curse" Nagito said.

"The fox is right" seiko said.

"How do you feel about the snow queen?" Hajime asked.

"I can't really put it into words" seiko said," while I'm terrified of her power, I can't help but feel guilty of her transformation"

"We're here" mahiru cut in.

"Good luck with making friends" Hajime said.

"Thank you, and good luck with whatever you're doing" seiko said.

"How specific" nagito snickered.

...

Back at the castle, the snow queen was fast asleep in her garden bed. As she slept, small snowflakes fell peacefully from the sky. The snowflakes fell and created a white blanket on top of the snow queen as she slept. For a while the garden seemed peaceful until the winds picked up and the snowflakes became less delicate. Just before the snowflakes could become hail, Munakata entered the garden. He looked at the growing snow and flicked his tail. Carefully, he stepped through the garden and entered the snow queens bed. He gave her a delicate nudge and lick after settling down next to her. In her sleep, the snow queen curled into the white lions side right when the snow softened.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way back to the snow queens castle, Hajime looked up to see a beautiful aurora borealise light up the night sky. They passed through the dessert of ice and snow and reached the frozen village. Upon closer inspection, Hajime could see the stores were ravaged and things were dropped and frozen over. Hajime looked in sorrow at an abandoned teddy bear that was trapped in a sheet of ice.

"Did everyone make it out safely?" Hajime asked.

"Yes" mahiru said with a bit of hesitation.

"You can thank the snow queen for her fairness" Nagito said.

"Why didn't she turn her subjects into animals like you?" Hajime asked.

"She doesn't turn just anyone into an animal" Nagito said.

"Then she must have turned you into animals because she was close to you" Hajime said.

"We don't know for certain" mahiru said," before the day she turned, she pushed us away and we foolishly kept our distance"

"You couldn't have known" Hajime said.

"Thank you Hajime" mahiru said," you're a nice boy"

...

"Here we are" Nagito announced as they arrived at the castle," now I can enjoy a nice nap in the snow"

"You're back!" Sonia spoke up as she scurried down the castle steps.

"Yep, we got everything we need" Hajime said with a wink.

"I see" Sonia said," then you should report to Munakata"

"I will" Hajime said as he unloaded mahiru," thanks again for your help, mahiru"

"You're welcome" Mahiru raised her head proudly," you did a good job too"

"Same goes for you Nagito" Hajime said to the fox.

"I'm not worthy of praise but if it's from you then I can take it" Nagito said before running off.

"Those bags look heavy" Sonia noted," I'll get Souda and twogami to help, so go on ahead"

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"Us animals are very resourceful" Sonia laughed.

"Okay, I'll go on ahead" Hajime said while holding the bag that contained the eternal rose.

...

Inside the castle, Hajime walked cautiously with the bag. He shuttered a bit when he heard someone scampering down the hall only to see it was Ibuki.

"You're back!" Ibuki said as she leaped and latched onto Hajimes leg with her claws.

"Nice to see you're doing well" Hajime winced at the pain," could you maybe let go?"

"Oh, right" Ibuki said as she realized her claws were out," Ibuki always forgets about her claws"

"That's why I got you mittens" Hajime said before pulling out a pair of mittens from the bag.

"Ohh" Ibuki stared in wonder.

"Mind if I put them on?" Hajime asked.

"Do it!" Ibuki said," Ibuki's ready"

Ibuki lifted her paw to which Hajime fitted a blue mitten on it. She lifted her other paw and received the final mitten.

"Yay!" Ibuki jumped before slipping on her mittens," Ibuki will get use to these"

"Just be careful" Hajime cautioned.

"Ibuki will" Ibuki said as she walked off awkwardly thanks to her mittens.

...

Hajime walked to the cellar, when he noticed a portrait covered by a black curtain and frozen by ice. The mysterious portrait intrigued him, but he had to leave it for now. He continued walking until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your majesty" Hajime said nervously as he saw the snow queen.

"I see you have returned" the snow queen said coldly," you smell strange"

"Must be the village scents that got on me" Hajime said.

"Make sure to cleanse yourself of those scents" the snow queen said," I dislike the smell of flowers"

"Understood, your majesty" Hajime said.

"Tomorrow night I want to talk to you over dinner" the snow queen said," refusal is not an option"

"Thank you for your generosity" Hajime said.

"Leave now" the snow queen demanded, to which Hajime complied.

...

Down in the cellar, Hajime waited for Munakata. The lion entered with a regal composure as always.

"I got the eternal rose" Hajime said as he lifted the satchel up to Munakata.

"Good" Munakata said before taking the satchel," I'll take it"

"I ran into the snow queen and she wants me to meet her for dinner tomorrow" Hajime said," any advice"

"Of course she did" Munakata said," speak only when spoken to, keep your emotions reserved, and under no circumstance should you let her know of our plan to reverse her curse"

"Got it" Hajime said," but could you tell me some more about chiaki?"

"Don't speak her name" Munakata snarled.

"Sorry" Hajime said.

"But seeing as you have successfully retrieved the eternal rose, you may ask one question" Munakata said.

"Why does she hate flowers?" Hajime asked.

"They are a painful reminder of what she lost" Munakata said," that's why you must never smell of flowers around her"

"Got it" Hajime said.

"I'll have souda draw you a bath" Munakata said.

"Are you sure he can do that?" Hajime asked.

"Souda is a clever inventor" Munakata said," I'm sure he'll love the challenge"

"Okay" Hajime nodded," thanks"

"You're welcome" Munakata said.

...

Up in the bathroom Souda finished setting up a pulley system from the window. Down below twogami pushed a tin tub of water over to the pulley system and onto a makeshift stove. Once the stove heated the water, Hajime was able to use the pulley system to bring buckets full of hot water to fill to tub.

"You're really clever Souda" Hajime said.

"It's really not that hard to make a pulley system and boil water" Souda said," but I do like the praise"

"Well, I better get rid of this flower scent" Hajime said," so..."

"Don't need to tell me twice" Souda said as he walked out.

...

Later that night, the snow queen tended to her garden of ice. The ice glistened and glowed in the light of the moon. She could still smell that wretched stench thanks to that farm boy. The sweet smell tainted her senses and forced a memory into light. She remembered be surrounded by flowers and in someone's warm embrace.

"See" a tender voice said," while we control ice and snow, the natural grown flowers are just as beautiful"

The snow queen held her eyes and chest in pain as she tried to forget that memory. Around her, fractured ice formed like vines of thorns. In her pain, she fell to the frozen ground and looked at her reflection in the ice. For a second, she could see her ice blue eyes fade into a soft pink. She gasped before looking to see her eyes were a solid blue once more. After her episode, the snow queen regained her composure and fixed the garden. The fractured ice was smoothed over and all was stilled.

"I mustn't let go" the snow queen said," never again"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Hajime did his best to stay on the snow queens good side by helping tend to the castle in any way he could. He polished the silverware with Sonia, dusted with gundam, and scrubbed the floor with Ibuki. After the chores, Hajime was about to get lunch when Nagito confronted him.

"Hey farmboy" Nagito said.

"What do you want?" Hajime asked a bit annoyed.

"You're having dinner with the snow queen tonight, right?" Nagito asked," you can't go looking like that"

"Like a commoner" Hajime said.

"Like someone who loves life" Nagito said," put simply you need to dress more formally"

"How formally?" Hajime asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see" Nagito said.

With no other choice, Hajime followed Nagito to a large room full of fancy dresses and coats. Standing in the room was twogami, the musk ox.

"What are you doing here twogami?" Hajime asked.

"Before the curse, I was in charge of the castle wardrobe" Twogami explained.

"Interesting" Hajime said.

"You can just say it's surprising" Nagito said.

"Anyway" twogami said," I already have a few suits for you to try"

"Thank you" Hajime said.

"Considering the snow queen prefers themes of winter, your clothes will be winter theme" Twogami said.

"I like this blue one" Hajime said.

"Then that is what you will wear" Twogami said," I'm sure the snow queen wouldn't mind you wearing that"

"It feels a bit stiff, but I guess that's intentional" Hajime said.

"You should learn not to slouch" Nagito laughed, but Hajime didn't care enough to respond.

"Twogami?" Hajime asked," Do you have any idea as to what I should do at dinner"

"Be like ice" Twogami advised," little to no emotion and obedient to the snow queen"

"I'll keep that in mind" Hajime said.

...

Later that day, the snow queen prepared for the dinner in her quarters. She called upon mahiru and Sonia to assist her in preparation. Mahiru retrieved a dark blue dress for the snow queen while Sonia brushed the snow queens hair. The snow queen looked at her reflection without a single emotion.

"You look more beautiful than the loveliest snowflake" Sonia said.

"This dress will really compliment your natural beauty" Mahiru said.

No matter how many compliments she was showered with, the snow queen did not respond. She changed dresses, but she did not change her emotionlessness. The dress glowed and glistened like snow against her pale skin. She took her crown of ice and placed it on her. Truly, she was the picture of a queen of snow.

"You look like your m-" Sonia said only to quickly shut her mouth in fear.

"What was that?" The snow queen asked.

"She said you look like your marvelous ice flowers" Mahiru covered for Sonia.

"Very well" the snow queen said.

The snow queen left her quarters, leaving Sonia and mahiru to sigh. Once the snow queen was far from hearing them, mahiru and Sonia spoke up.

"That was close" Sonia said.

"You really need to be careful not to say things like that" mahiru warned.

"I know" Sonia said," but I can't help it sometimes"

"I know" mahiru said," we just have to remain strong"

"Yes" Sonia said.

...

The clocks rang through out the castle and signaled the dinner. Hajime had already been waiting outside the dinning room, ten minutes prior, just so he wouldn't be late. The snow queen entered and took her seat at the end of the table. As to be expected, she sat like a true regal. Nervously, Hajime sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Tell me" the snow queen spoke," What are you doing here?"

"When I was looking for a stolen sheep in the woods, the lion attacked me" Hajime said," He said he wanted me to follow him"

"Why did you follow?" The snow queen asked.

"He would of eaten me if I hadn't" Hajime explained.

"Would you like to return to your home?" The snow queen asked.

"Not really" Hajime said," I just felt like I didn't belong there"

The snow queens eyes widen for a second, but nothing else changed.

"I see" the snow queen said," you are excused"

"What?" Hajime asked.

"You are excused" the snow queen said," Now leave"

Knowing the snow queen's orders were absolute, Hajime left the room. Once the door closed behind him, the snow queen continued to eat her meal in silence. That is, until a soft voice spoke.

"You thought of it too" the soft voice said.

"Silence" the snow queen said," those days are behind me"

"Even if snow clouds cover the sun, the sun still exists" the soft voice said.

"Your visits have become more frequent" the snow queen said," why is that"

"I don't know" the soft voice said.

"Li-" the snow queen said only to be struck with a pain in her head," I need to rest"

"I hope you have sweet dreams" the soft voice said.

...

Even though he hadn't spent much time at dinner, Hajime still felt tired afterwards. He rested his head on his pillow and went to sleep.

...

In Hajimes dream he saw blurry images of what seemed to be a mother and child, but both of their faces were shrouded in mist. He saw a few images of them together before he saw a scene of spring. The mother sat while the child picked flowers and tried to make a crown out of them. When the child struggled, the mother stepped in and helped her make the crown. The child jumped up and down in excitement before placing the crown on her mothers head. Even though her face was shrouded in most, Hajime could tell that the mother was smiling. The mother returned her child's gesture by placing a real crown on the child's head. Although the crown was too big, the child didn't mind and hugged her mother. The mother embraced her child just as a summer breeze brushed through the field.

...

While the snow queen thought she had successfully hidden her pain, one person knew. Earlier, Nagito had hidden behind the vase outside the dinning room. Thanks to his fox like hearing, he was able to listen in on the conversation between Hajime and the snow queen. Most importantly, Nagito was able to hear what happened after Hajime left. He heard the snow queen talking to someone, but that person didn't speak through words. Nagitos face squinted when he heard the snow queen in pain. That's when he decided to do something drastic.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Hajime met with Munakata in the cellar.

"How did your meeting go?" Munakata asked.

"I think I did okay" Hajime said," but I'm worried that I said something wrong"

"Why?" Munakata asked.

"When I said that I felt like I didn't belong in my village, I saw her eyes change" Hajime explained.

"I see" Munakata said," you shouldn't have to worry too much"

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"She may reevaluate your presence, but she will eventually conclude that you meant no harm" Munakata said.

"You can predict her thought process?" Hajime asked," I guess that makes sense considering your her father"

"I've spent enough time by her side, to know how her frozen heart works" Munakata said.

Sonia bursted in through the door at a great pace. When she reached Munakata, she was out of breath.

"So...rry" Sonia panted," we...have..an..emergency"

"Catch your breath" Munakata calmly advised.

"Okay" sonia said after catching her breath," Nagito is missing"

"Are you sure?" Munakata asked.

"We looked all over and had akane sniff him out" Sonia said," the snow queen is going to find out soon, what should we do?"

"Calm down" Munakata said," we can use this to our advantage"

"Are you sure?" Sonia asked.

"Yes" munakata said," Now fetch akane and tell her to go to the castle gates"

"Yes your majesty" Sonia said before scampering off.

"Hajime, go outside and wait until you're called upon" Munakata said," You will be informed later on the plan"

"Yes sir" Hajime said.

...

In the throne room, the snow queen sat in her throne of ice. Munakata entered with a bit of cunning in his step.

"Nagito has disappeared" Munakata informed.

"I know" the snow queen said," why?"

"I don't know" Munakata said," but I know how to find him"

"Explain" the snow queen said.

"If we use akane's sense of smell alongside Hajimes human resources and mahiru's speed, they will be able to track down Nagito most efficiently" Munakata said," What do you wish to do?"

"Send them" Chiaki said.

"Certainly" Munakata said with a bow.

...

Outside, Hajime waited in the snow until he saw mahiru walking up with a fully packed sadle.

"We're going to find Nagito" Mahiru said.

"Understood" Hajime said before promptly climbing onto the reindeer's back.

"Now we just need to get akane" mahiru said.

On cue, the wolverine ran right to them.

"Did somebody say my name?" Akane asked.

"Yes, we need your nose to track down Nagito" Mahiru said.

"I'm on it" Akane said before sniffing out the scent," follow me"

...

Mahiru and Hajime followed akane through the valleys of ice and snow. They traveled Far East of the castle and into a frozen forest. Upon entering the forest, the trio found a trail of Fox prints in the snow.

"He shouldn't be that far now" Mahiru said,"Right?"

"On the nose" Akane said.

Akane followed the tracks to a humble cottage in the middle of the woods.

"He's defenayly in there" akane said.

"I'll go then" Hajime said," you two stay here"

"Fine" Mahiru said as she laid herself down in the snow.

"Finally" Akane said," now I can eat something"

Hajime approached the cottage with a bit of unease before knocking on the door. Following this a women with black hair and freckles opened the door. She had a cold look in her eyes while she stared Hajime down.

"Hello" Hajime said nervously," I'm looking for an arctic fox that belongs to my master"

The woman cocked an eyebrow and reached for something in her pocket.

"Mukuro?" A male voice asked," who's there?"

"Just a boy" the woman said.

"Let him in then" the voice said.

"Of course" the woman said begrudgingly," follow me"

Hajime followed the woman into a cozy looking living room. Inside the living room was a collection of paintings and fine plates. Sitting on the couch were two brown haired siblings, a boy and a girl. Laying comfortably in the girl's lap was Nagito.

"Hi there" the boy said," my name is Makoto and this is my sister komaru"

"Nice to meet you" Hajime said," I'm Hajime"

"This boy says that he's looking for an arctic fox" Mukuro said.

"You mean snowball?" Komaru asked.

"Yeah, he belongs to my master" Hajime said.

"You naughty little fox" komaru scolded as she picked up Nagito by his chest," your master is probably worried sick about you"

"I'm glad we were able to help you find your fox" Makoto said.

"If your done" Mukuro said," now you can leave"

"Come on Mukuro" Makoto said," we can at least give him some tea for how long he's travelled"

"It's fine" Hajime said," I should return this fluffball to my master"

"We insist" komaru said," how about you, snowball"

Nagito nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess I can't argue with that" Hajime said.

"I'll prepare the tea then" Mukuro said before walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry if Mukuro is a bit cold" Makoto said," she's just protective"

"Why's that?" Hajime asked.

"She's our guard" komaru explained.

"She definitely acts like it" Hajime said.

"She just cares for us a lot" Makoto said.

"The tea is ready" Mukuro said as she entered with a tray of tea.

"Thank you Mukuro" Makoto said.

"It's not a problem" Mukuro said.

"So, how did you find my masters fox Nagito?" Hajime asked.

"We found him trying to eat our pet raven" komaru explained.

"A pet raven?" Hajime asked.

"Yep, we call him kira" Makoto said.

"Would you happen to be royalty?" Hajime asked after piecing it together.

"Mukuro don't attack him" Makoto said just as Mukuro reached for something in her pocket," yes, me and my sister are royalty"

"What are you doing in the woods then?" Hajime asked.

"This is our summer home" komaru explained," though now it feels like a winter home"

"I guess even royalty needs a vacation" Hajime said," would you mind if I could see Kira?"

"Sure" Makoto said," just make sure Nagito doesn't eat him"

"I'll make sure of that" Hajime said.

"He's in our bedroom" Makoto said," so follow me"

The siblings bedroom was rather cluttered, but Hajime was more focused on the raven in a golden cage.

"That's a really beautiful raven"

Hajime said.

"We actually saved him when he was a baby" komaru explained," Mukuro found him and we raised him"

"His feathers are so beautiful" Hajime said," I've never seen a raven this close"

"Would you like one of his feathers?" Makoto asked.

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah, we have a few feathers on hand" Makoto said.

"Then if it's okay, I'd love to have one for my master" Hajime said.

"I'll go get the feathers" Makoto said.

"You keep bringing up this master of yours" komaru said," who are they?"

"She's royalty just like you" Hajime said.

"Really?" Komaru asked," what's her name?"

"Her name is Chiaki" Hajime explained," but she's not exactly social"

"I've never heard of her" komaru said," but she must be cool if she has a pet fox"

"I got the feathers" Makoto said when he came back with a handful of feathers," you can pick any one you like"

"This one then" Hajime said as he picked the smallest feather.

"Why don't you take another one for your master" komaru said.

"Thank you for all your generosity" Hajime said.

"No problem" Makoto said," we're always willing to help"

"I should get going before my master gets worried" Hajime said.

"I see" komaru laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Makoto asked his sister.

"I just think it's just cute how loyal Hajime is" komaru said," it's like how Mukuro is with you"

"Of course she's loyal" Makoto blushed," she's our guard".

"I heard my name, what is it?" Mukuro asked as she seemingly appeared from nowhere.

" I wanted to say good bye to all of you" Hajime said.

"Goodbye then" Mukuro said.

"Feel free to visit anytime" komaru said," and maybe bring Nagito and Chiaki with you next time"

"Maybe" Hajime said," what do you think, Nagito?"

Nagito performed the fox equivalent of shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a maybe" Makoto said.

...

After a final cup of tea, Hajime and Nagito said goodbye before mounting onto mahiru. Mahiru stretched her legs and charged forward with akane running far in front of her. Nagito looked at the passing scenery with a solemn face.

"Why did you run away?" Hajime asked.

"You know why" Nagito said.

"I get that you wanted to help, but couldn't you have waited?" Hajime asked.

"No" Nagito said," I'm tired of waiting"

"Nagito" Mahiru said.

"Do you know what it's like to see the ones you love get hurt?" Nagito asked.

"No" Hajime said," does that mean...?"

"I don't want to see her get hurt anymore" Nagito said," Try to understand that"

"I will" Hajime said," but if you want to help her, you need to work with us"

"Fine" Nagito sighed," we only have one item left"

"You know the snow queen is going to punish you for running away" mahiru said.

"I'm well aware" Nagito said," I'll survive"

"Hey!" Akane shouted from a few yards away," you're falling behind"

"Sorry" mahiru said before catching up.

"We'll talk later" Hajime said.

"Whatever" Nagito said.

...

Back at the castle, the snow queen looked up at the aurora borealis. When she watched the dancing lights, she felt a slight warmth in her chest.

"The northern lights are really beautiful tonight" the soft voice said.

"Why do you continue to pester me?" The snow queen asked.

"Sorry" the soft voice said," but as long as there is even a spec of warmth in your heart, I'll be here"

"I I didn't have emotions, I would say I hate you" the snow queen said.

"Seeing the northern lights like this reminds me of when M-" the soft voice said only to be cut off.

"Don't ever bring that up" the snow queen said," that past is gone"

"Maybe to you" the soft voice said," but I won't forget"

"Leave" the snow queen said.

"As you wish" the soft voice said.

...

Outside, Munakata looked up at the northern lights while he waited for the others to return. He sighed deeply as he looked at the soft dancing lights above.

"Are you up there?" Munakata asked," If you are, please watch over our daughter"

The winds softly blew through munakatas mane and moved his sights to the hill on the other side of the village. There, he saw Hajime and the others returning to the castle.


End file.
